mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 271: Bro's Better, Bro's Best Ch. 82 - 91
"Bro's Better, Bro's Best Ch. 82 - 91" was originally released on September 28, 2015. Description This week, Middlest Brother Travis is flying solo so it's time once again for another Bro's Better, Bro's Best! We've got some real humdingers in here including Dworp, Forever Pope, Cake Boss and a bunch more! Enjoy! Outline Episode 82: Fried Green Lockout 01:30 - Teeeeens! Episode 83: Face 2 Face 3: Tokyo Drift 03:47 - Pee Secrets Episode 84: Face 2 Face 4: Sippin' on Chillerz 05:36 - I'm a grinch. It doesn't matter what holiday it is - Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, 4th of July, or anything else - I just can't get excited for them. I want to get excited and enjoy the holidays, but I just can't seem to. How can I stop being a grinch? -- The Holiday Hater 07:56 - Y - Sent in by Alethea Eckhardt, from Yahoo Answers user Nevea, who asks: What can i get a horse and dog for christmas? were having a christmas party on this saturday and were doing secret santa and i got a horse named daisy and a dog named bandit. which bandit is kinda old and only has 20% vision so i cant rlly get him toys so what else can i get a dog that only has 20% vision ...? and what do u buy a horse for christmas beside treats (horse treats,apples,sugar , ) ? 11:17 - Y - Sent in by Nefariousity, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What do angels eat for my book? im writing a book and the girl in my book is pregnant with an angel and I want her to have somthing to crave HELP!!!! Episode 85: Candlenights 2011 Special 14:47 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Mycroft, who asks: What are some awkward places to hang mistletoe? Funny, awkward, uncomfortable or bizarre places to hang mistletoe? Shanks. 18:57 - Y - Sent in by Horse Lover Phat, from Yahoo Answers user Touch My Pigtails And Die, who asks: If you were a legitimate vampire, who would you surprise with the gift of eternal life this Christmas? For me, it would be Bob from accounting. He has nice hair and it deserves to look that way "forever". Episode 86: Get It 23:17 - Bad Biologist Episode 87: A Murder of Uncles 25:45 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user High?, who asks: What do you do to make the lettuce on your sandwich feel sexy? Money Zone 28:17 - Sponsored by MeUndies. 29:06 - Sponsored by Nature Box. 29:52 - Sponsored by Scolding The Winds. 30:38 - Sponsored by Runic Cryptogram 31:10 - Personal message from Graham. Episode 87: A Murder of Uncles 31:52 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Steveman3015, who asks: What would happen if Uncle Jesse(John Stamos) from Full House do if he got shorted a nugget at McDonald's? Say he orders a 20-piece nugget, he receives his order, he counts the nuggets, his wife Becky and toddler kids Kicky and Alex are with him(let's say the year is 1994), what would he do? Episode 88: The Lion, The Witch and the Boyskinz 35:45 - Y - Sent in by Chuck Jones, from Yahoo Answers user Gary, who asks: Thongs for men (boyskinz)? Hi, i was wondering if anyone knew where the website boyskinz has gone. I wanted to buy a thong form there but saw they no longer where up. I also wanted to buy my son one since he saw mine and wanted to try it. No im not a pedo, hes 15 and can speak for himself thanks. Does anyone know where i can buy adult and youth boy thongs? Thanks. 40:20 - Hey, I'm a straight red-blooded American male who in May is serving as best man at my gay best friend's wedding. The ceremony itself is very traditional, but I'm stumped when it comes to the bachelor party. The attendees mix is about 50/50 straight/gay with a few lesbians thrown in for color. How do I throw my pal a rainbow-colored bachelor party? Please note that my friend, by his own admission, is a "terrible gay," and he has expressed on more than one occasion an desire to have an Asian lady stripper at his party getting down and dirty. Episode 89: Grab the Merkin 43:25 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Rezxian, who asks: If you could assassinate any of the characters of Saved By the Bell, who would it be and how? Zack Slater Screech Kelly Lisa Jessie or Mr Belding? 48:54 - I'm 22 years old and I've never been involved in any kind of sports, due to the fact that I used to be rather overweight and hated any physical activity. After deciding to lose some weight, I've dropped over 80 pounds and have found myself in an awkward situation. I want to get involved in team sports, but to to my lack of them growing up, I feel inept at any physical activity (sans running on my own, not really a team sport) Do you have any suggestions on sports I can easily pick up, or ways to join a sports team and pretend that I'm good? -- Inept in England 50:07 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user The Leviathan, who asks: How do you prepare for a staring contest? I always get into a staring contest with my cousin when I see him, and I want to be prepare to finally beat him over the holidays. What can I do to become a champ? Episode 90: Dworp 54:02 - Dworp Pt. 1 55:48 - Dworp Pt. 2 Episode 91: Feeding Frenzy 57:32 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Brian, who asks: Is it illegal for me to upload a picture of me with a sword to Facebook? I want my default pic to be one of me with the sword I got in eighth grade. If I do not look threatening, is this illegal? Any in's and out's I need to be aware of? P.S. I will look civilized. Housekeeping 62:52 - Housekeeping Episode 91: Feeding Frenzy 64:42 - FY - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Turn, who asks: Would Christianity be as popular as it is today, if the Jesus was depicted more like Danny Devito? Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:TEENS Category:Gift of the Magi Category:Bro's Better, Bro's Best Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Golly Aolly Category:Krista Whalen Category:Alethea Eckhardt Category:Nefariousity Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Cake Boss